


You’re (Such) a Fool (for Me), Johnny G.

by NB_Cecil



Series: Warlock MLM Cowboys [4]
Category: Warlock (1959), Warlock (film 1959)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Early on in Relationship, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, MLM Cowboys, Male Slash, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Pre-Canon, Shame kink, Shameless PWP, Shameless Smut, Slash, Tender Sex, Voyeurism, Western, camping out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NB_Cecil/pseuds/NB_Cecil
Summary: Gratuitous PWP because I want to mash my OTP together like they’re two Ken dolls out on the prairie where there’s no-one to walk in on them.
Relationships: Curley Burne/Johnny Gannon
Series: Warlock MLM Cowboys [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750693
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	You’re (Such) a Fool (for Me), Johnny G.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a mashup of my favourite Curley Burne line (“You’re a fool, Johnny G.”) and a line from the Cranberries song _Linger_.

“Come and lie down, Johnny.” Curley patted the bedroll he’d spread out over a layer of dry grass. Johnny tucked the last of his cooking utensils away in his saddlebag and sauntered over. He sat down beside Curley and pulled off his boots. Curley watched him intently. “I been waitin’ to get you alone for weeks,” he said when Johnny had finished.

“Yeah?” Johnny turned to face him, his eyes sparkling in the firelight. 

“Mmm,” Curley hummed softly and shuffled closer to the other man. He lifted his hand to Johnny’s cheek and ran the pad of his thumb down the day’s stubble growth there. “I been hopin’ for us to do a little more than a quick fumble in my bunk while the others are sleepin’.”

Johnny leaned into the touch, nuzzling his cheek against Curley’s calloused hand. “Is that so?” He murmured.

Curley answered by pulling him into and embrace and pressing his mouth to Johnny’s in an urgent kiss. Johnny parted his lips in response to Curley’s tongue pressing against his lips, savouring the bittersweet taste of strong coffee and dried fruit on his breath.

“I been thinkin’ ‘bout how I wanna lay you down and take you,” Curley said, breathing heavily, when they broke for air.

Johnny felt his cheeks flush and was grateful it was too dark for Curley to see. He pulled Curley down onto the blanket and reached over him to grab a corner of the tarp and pull it over the both of them to keep the chill night air out. “I been thinkin’ about you too,” he admitted. 

Curley sought out Johnny’s mouth with his again and kissed it, wrapping his arms around him. “And what d’you think when you think about me?” He purred against Johnny’s lips.

“When I’m out alone ridin’ the range,” Johnny gave Curley a quick kiss, nipping a little at Curley’s lower lip, “I like to think about how when you smile, the corners of your eyes crinkle up.” Curley huffed out a laugh at that. Johnny was gushing and he knew it, but he didn’t care. “And about how when you’ve had a few drinks you won’t stop talkin’, and—and...” Johnny trailed off, embarrassed at the memory that had entered his thoughts. He buried his face in Curley’s chest.

Curley pulled back a little and got his fingers under Johnny’s chin, easing his head up so that he could look him in the eye. “And what?” He prompted.

“Well, there was that time at the bathhouse...” Johnny trailed off again, hoping Curley wouldn’t press him into saying it aloud, but he knew—even though he couldn’t see it in the fading firelight—that Curley’s face wore a grin that said he wasn’t about to let Johnny wriggle out of saying it.

“Which time, now?” Curley slipped his hand around Johnny’s back and pulled him closer, hitching his leg over Johnny so that their crotches pressed together. Johnny whimpered a little and rolled his hips. “We been to the bathhouse together plenty o’ times. Which time you talkin’ about?”

Johnny groaned, the shame of the recollection of being caught peeping mixing deliciously with the desire he felt for Curley, both then and now. He ground his growing erection against the firm bugle in Curley’s pants. “That time back in the fall, when we was all covered in dust from the trail and hadn’t had a wash for six weeks.” Curley half-whispered.

“Ah, when you was watchin’ me the way a saloon girl watches a man she’s minded to take to her bed?” Curley pressed the heel of his hand into Johnny’s crotch as he spoke, eliciting a gasp.

“I didn’t realise I was being so obvious,” Johnny admitted. Curley fumbled Johnny’s pants open and slipped his hand inside. “Fuck,” Johnny cursed, then, caught up in the retelling, despite—or maybe because of—the shame recalling the incident invoked in him, “I was watchin’ you soap yourself and the way your hands slid over your skin. I got to thinkin’ ‘bout how it would feel to have you slide your hands over me like that, and—.” He broke off once more as Curley’s fingers curled around his cock and pulled it free of his clothing. “Ah, fuck. Curley!”

“Do go on,” Curley drawled and pulled Johnny’s foreskin back, rubbing his thumb over Johnny’s slit.

Johnny had to take a few deep breaths to compose himself enough to speak. “And you turned ‘round and caught me lookin’, and you said all casual, like, ‘You like what you see, Johnny?’”

“And you were so embarrassed you nearly slipped over and brained yourself in your hurry to get out o’ there.” Curley chuckled. He withdrew his hand and rummaged inside his jacket. Johnny watched him remove something—a small glass bottle from the way the flickering light glinted off it—from an inside pocket, tip some of its contents into his cupped palm, and place it back inside his jacket. His hand came back to Johnny’s erection slick and wet. “You still wanna feel my hands slide over you?” He cooed. “‘Cause I think you’re really gonna like that.”

“Jesus. Yes. Fuck. I do... I do like it,” Johnny gasped, thrusting eagerly into Curley’s hand.

“Easy, easy now,” Curley admonished and pressed his free hand against Johnny’s hip. “Ain’t nobody out here to complain we’re makin’ too much noise, so I wanna take things real slow.” Reluctantly, and with a little grumbling, Johnny stilled. Curley continued his chatter, in the same soothing tone Johnny had heard him use to quiet a jumpy young gelding. “We gonna take it slow and I’m gonna make you feel real good, Johnny. _Real_ good.”

After several more strokes to Johnny’s cock, Curley had him flip over onto his stomach, pulled his pants down, and slipped two slicked fingers between his ass cheeks. Johnny groaned as Curley circled his hole, unable to help himself from grinding his erection against the rough blanket, the cold night air raising goosebumps on his bare skin where the bedroll had slipped away. Curley unbuttoned his own pants and knelt over Johnny, slowly working Johnny open while rubbing the tips of his hardening cock against the younger man’s buttock.

“You like that, huh?” Curley murmured when Johnny gasped as Curley slid his index finger into him.

“Damn... Fuck... Damn, Curley...” Johnny babbled.

Curley eased the finger out and pushed it in again a little deeper, eliciting another string of curses. “I promised I’d make you feel good.” He slipped in a second finger alongside the first.

“Oh God, yes. I feel so good,” Johnny panted, precum leaking from his cock over the blanket as he ground himself into it.

When Curley was satisfied that Johnny was sufficiently prepped, he bent over him and kissed the back of his neck. “I wanna take you, Johnny,” he purred against the other’s ear, “if that’s alright with you.”

“Oh, please!” Johnny begged, and rolled onto his back, hurriedly kicking his pants off until they dangled from one foot.

Kneeling between Johnny’s legs, Curley spread another handful of the liquid from the small glass bottle over himself and lined himself up. He rubbed the head of his cock in circles against Johnny’s hole and Johnny groaned in anticipation, pressing his fingers into Curley’s hip, trying to pull him closer. “Patience,” Curley muttered. He pushed in a little ways, eased out again and back in, giving Johnny time to adjust to the stretch. Johnny sucked air between his teeth and Curley asked, concerned, “Did I hurt you?”

“It’s fine. Please,” Johnny urged. He wrapped his legs around Curley.

Curley began a slow thrusting, pushing in a little deeper with each roll of his hips until he bottomed out. He bent down and pressed kisses to Johnny’s mouth, supporting himself on his left forearm while he slid his free hand between them and took hold of Johnny’s cock. Johnny moaned into Curley’s mouth and growled a curse against his lips as the movement of Curley’s hand matched the roll of his hips, sending waves of pleasure through him. He snapped his hips forward to meet Curley’s next thrust and Curley picked up the pace, cooing, “You’re good, Johnny G. You so damn good.” The gruff words of praise from Curley were enough to send Johnny over the edge and he lost his load over Curley’s hand and the hem of his shirt. Curley rode him through it, fucking and stroking him to the last drop, his mouth pressed against Johnny’s, inhaling the long cry that escaped Johnny’s throat. Curley pulled out and knelt over him to finish himself off with quick strokes of a hand slicked with Johnny’s jizzum, spraying over Johnny’s thigh with a growled curse while Johnny lay panting and grinning up at him.

Curley collapsed on the bedroll beside Johnny and pulled a handkerchief from his pocket. He wiped his hands and set to cleaning Johnny up. When he was done he wrapped the bedroll tight around them both and pulled Johnny into a firm embrace. “You feelin’ good?” He asked.

“Yeah, Curley, I’m feelin’ so damn good,” Johnny mumbled back sleepily.


End file.
